


Things That Should Not Be Done To Loki #574

by FrostedGear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGear/pseuds/FrostedGear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Tony post Avengers, Pre-Thor Dark World. Tony gets a little possessive with Loki, much to the horror of those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Should Not Be Done To Loki #574

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my hard drive when looking for something else entirely. Written about two years ago at 1am on a sugar high. My apologies for any insanity caused.

"Mine," Tony said as he bit down on the alabaster neck beneath him, "mine, mine, mine."

The bites continued down the body before him, down the long neck, across the collar bones, turning into long nips as he make his way down the remarkably chiselled chest. Men weren't usually Tony Stark's choice of bedmate, but he was willing to make an exception for the god of a man he was covering in hickeys. It was a shame Tony knew the skin wouldn't bruise. But then, Tony smirked, sucking and biting at the flesh on the man's hip, eliciting a long groan from his partner, that's why Loki let Tony try anyway.

Loki Laufeyson. Threat to Earth and most of the other intergalactic realms. Isn't wasn't one of his better choices, Tony knew, but gods Loki was good in bed. A hand snaked into Tony's hair, pulling his head up slightly, breaking Tony from his thoughts.

"What are you doing down there?" Loki asked quietly, softly. Tony had inwardly dubbed it Loki's bed voice, because that's the only time he heard the god sound so relaxed. There was also the hint of a tease, but that seemed a constant feature of Loki's speech.

Tony brushed at the hand in his hair and Loki removed it compliantly. "Thinking," the inventor answered with a smirk.

"You'll hurt your head doing that," Loki joked.

"I wanna leave bruises, it's so frustrating!" Tony huffed, flopping his head onto Loki's stomach, causing the man to grunt slightly, before Tony raised a hand and began to idly flick Loki's erect member, his mind slowly working up a plan.

"Now that's just rude," Loki said, rolling his eyes, his hand once again finding Tony's hair and stroking it. Other than the occasion twitch of his hips, Loki ignored Tony's ministrations, they were harmless enough. Well, until-

"FUCKING HELL!" Loki sprang up, knocking Tony off him. "You bit me!" Loki accused.

"I was doing that earlier too."

"Not on my dick you weren't!"

"Will it bruise?" Tony asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"What?" Loki's brow furrowed as he looked from his red cock to the playboy billionaire. Suddenly understanding hit. "You little barstard."

Tony grinned, "So will it?"

"If it does, you'll pay," Loki answered, though he couldn't quite banish the smile worming its way onto his lips.

"What can I say, I'm possessive," Tony smirked, shrugging.

~~~

That had been three days ago, and now Loki was once again at the mercy of SHIELD's Helicarrier. Well, as 'at the mercy' as a nearly indestructible god/alien thing could be to a bunch of humans.

"Can I have some privacy?" Loki asked with a glare to Clint Barton.

"Hell no, you're to be guarded 24/7."

"I'm going to the bathroom, what am I going to do, brainwash the taps?"

"Wouldn't put it past you," Clint said with a flat expression. He didn't have to follow Loki to the bathroom, there were cameras, but he was curious. How did the god measure up?  
Rolling his eyes and sighing, Loki set about relieving himself, unaware of Clint's mental chant of 'letmebebigger, letmebebigger'.

"The fuck is that?" the words had tumbled out of Clint's mouth before he could think, switching from surreptitiously glancing out of the corner of his eye, to shameless staring at Loki's cock.

"Well. This is awkward," Loki stated, blushing slightly as he hurried to finish and right his clothing. It wasn't being exposed that bothered him, rather, the obvious indents of a certain someone's teeth and the bruise they had planted on him. Stark was going to pay dearly for this later, that Loki swore to himself.

"Heh, some bitch bit you didn't they?" Clint grinned. "They need a fucking plaque or something."

"Don't test me Agent Barton, or you shall be the one in need of a plaque," Loki threatened with a glare.

~~~

"What's up with you, birdie? Haven't seen you this happy since Nat kissed you that one Christmas," Tony said coming into the control room, coffee in hand.

"I just took Loki to the bathroom," Clint grinned.

Tony choked on his sip of coffee. "Ack! Wh- Whut?"

"Yeah! And guess what? There was this massive ass bruise!" Clint said, turning to face Tony, hands gesturing wildly to emphasise his words.

Oh shit. Tony was doomed. "Um, so then... Why the computer search?"

"Oh, yeah. Hehe," Clint chuckled and turned back to the monitor he was waiting on. "I got Thor to help me pin Loki down and took a swab so we could find out who did it and give them a parade of honour."

Tony blanched. "Uh, hey, maybe we should leave it. I mean, what if it's some nut case, hell what if Loki did it to himself? And how did you get Thor to help anyway?"

"Told him someone defiled his brother and it should be our sworn duty to find out who," Clint shrugged, looking sceptically at Tony. "And if he did it to himself, that's just creepy. Come on, Stark, you can't honestly say you don't want to see the results?"

Honestly, Tony didn't want anyone to see them, but the search was moving fast and Clint was already suspicious, so instead, Tony figured he should begin his escape, from both SHIELD and the pissed Loki two floors below. Then again, he might be able to hack and stop the search in time. "I'm not gonna wait, just send it through to the lab when you're done."

Ding!

"Stark, what the fuck is going on here?" Tony cursed in his mind as he slowly turned to face Clint, praying futilely that the ding hadn't been the search finishing. But it was, and next to a strand of DNA was Tony's grinning face. Fuck.

~~~

"What did he do, try and force you or something?" Clint asked. He'd summoned the other Avengers before Tony had had the chance to run. Tony desperately wanted to lie, but he didn't know where the hell to start, let alone how to keep going, particularly if SHIELD broke into his servers, as the entire tech team was attempting to do, and found the security footage of him and Loki. He'd have to go with the truth. And make a not to stop taping his sexual escapades.

"No, nothing like that," Tony said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Then what? You woke up one day and thought 'you know what? I want Loki's dick for breakfast today'?" Natasha said from her seat next to Clint. "This is Loki, Stark. Not a Playboy Bunny."

"Why did you do that to my brother, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, his voice tense, anger barely contained only because Tony was his friend and thus may be being controlled by Loki.

"Look, big guy, it's hard to explain-"

"Then explain, Stark," Fury demanded. "Or should we just use security footage once the hacks are done?"

"Come on, Nick, let's be civil here," Tony tried.

"You have thirty seconds before I kick your ass into a cell."

"Okaaay... Uh..."

"Why don't you start with 'why' Tony?" Bruce suggested.

"Um. Well... It... Seemed like a good idea at the time..."

~~~

Tony stumbled forward into the cell.

"Hey," he greeted Loki, waving with one of his handcuffed hands.

"...Hi," Loki said after a moment, looking more than a little confused.

"They uh... used that swab they took and ran the DNA to find out who bit you," Tony explained.

"I did tell you you'd regret it," Loki pointed out.

"Yeah well, I blame you for getting caught."

"This could all have been avoided if you'd kept your teeth above my waistband."

"... Just shut up and get me out of these cuffs."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, we both know you picked yours open ages ago."

Loki huffed and shook his hands, knocking the loosened handcuffs off before standing directly in the way of the CCTV camera in their cell and working on Tony's. A few moments later a clang sounded and Loki moved away as Tony rubbed his now freed wrists.

"What now?" Loki asked, moving to sit on the bed/bench at the back of the cell.

Tony twirled the handcuffs around one finger. "Shame there's nowhere to attach these to, other than our bodies. They're better quality than the ones we had last time we tried BDSM."

"Can you honestly think of nothing but sex?"

"Only when you're in the room."

Loki rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall, "You're incorrigible."

"You love it."

"I loved it more when your friends didn't know."

"Potato, potato." Tony padded toward Loki and settled himself at the god's feet. Reaching out he easily popped Loki's boot off.

"Stark, what are you-" Loki made a noise somewhere between a horse's whinny and someone blowing a raspberry. Tony smirked and stroked his fingers lightly across Loki's bare foot a second time, earning a leg jerk and a more suppressed version of the previous noise.

"Stop it," Loki said harshly, though he didn't force his foot from Tony's grip.

"Make me," Tony smirked, tickling Loki's foot properly now. Loki's foot jerked repeatedly and the god tensed up with the effort of trying and failing not to react.

"Oh, bugger it!" Loki gasped and pushed himself on top of Tony, breaking the human's contact with his foot. Sliding Tony's shirt up with ease, Loki wriggled his long fingers against Tony's sides, causing the man to thrash beneath him, giggling all the while.

Nick Fury's voice echoed out of the speaker above them, "Hey! Enough of that crazy shit. You're prisoners, stop fooling around and at least act like you give a damn!" Both men paused and looked up at the security camera with matching grins.

"We're not fooling around," Tony responded.

"This is foreplay," Loki added unabashed, then returned to his ministrations, occasionally dipping his head down to kiss or bite Tony's flesh.

Above them in the briefing room, Clint turned away from the monitor and made for the door declaring he was going to go bleach his eyes before asking Natasha for cognitive recalibration again, so he could forget the entire day. Steve, looking very much like he'd caught his parents having sex, followed after Clint muttering ,"Me too."

"Doctor Banner-"

"Don't even go there, Thor, I am NOT that kind of doctor."


End file.
